


That's Our Family

by Megane



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exercising, Family, Family Feels, Fun, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Slice of Life, playing around, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Nothing's like before— and that's the greatest thing about it.





	That's Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to you, Jay! If y'all like little family AU stuff, I definitely recommend reading through [livepepper](http://liverpepper.tumblr.com/) and [liverpops](http://liverpops.tumblr.com/). I know liverpops sounds like something your Great Aunt Beatrice keeps trying to feed you, but you'll love this, I swear.

        “You're getting out of shape,” Cloud teased as he watched Leon use the pec decks. “Tired after just two reps?”

        Bartz laughed breathlessly as he drew his legs up into another curl. “C'mon. Having kids can't be that much of an excuse for you.”

        “Quiet down you two,” Leon muttered.

He was staring straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular. His mind was focused on the repeated motions. His arms were perfectly bent at the elbows. He took in a deep breath as he drew his arms out and inhaled deeply when he brought his arms together. The pads under his forearms were sweaty, and his fingers were locked tight around the grips. Cloud walked around the back of the machine and whistled.

        “He's pulling 180 though,” he said a bit louder.

        “Right on!” Bartz yelled with a smile. He was pulling about the same himself with his legs.

At the same time, Bartz and Leon relaxed, heaving a sigh when their muscles could relax. “Aah, jeez.” Bartz fell back against the bench, keeping himself propped up with his left elbow but just barely. Leon set his hands down on his thighs. His arms were tingling; his chest felt a little tight, but nothing he could complain about. He could argue that he was a little out of practice. Usually, basic exercise like this never got him winded.

A towel was smushed up against his face, and Leon made a face at the texture against his overheated skin.

        “You're so sweaty,” Cloud said as he dabbed at his partner's cheek and neck.

        “That's what happens when you work out.”

        “I'll pass and leave that for big macho men like you.”

Leon chuckled and reached up to take the towel from his lover's hand. He wiped at his neck; the towel felt so rough with each pass, but he just chalked that up to being miserably hot and sweaty. When a sports drink bottle was handed his way, he couldn't help but look up to Cloud.

        “But seriously, you should probably work out a bit too. It'll help.”

        “Yeah…” Cloud rubbed the back of his neck. “I was going to go with Zack one of these days, but honestly, he's a bit too enthused. It put me off a little.”

        “Yeah?” Leon laughed as he flicked off the top.

Cloud nodded and watched as Leon took a long, appreciative drink. Leon pushed up to his feet and looked back towards the weight machine.

        “I think if I start off with a couple of reps, I'll get back into the hang of it.”

        “Sounds good.” Cloud crossed his arms loosely in front of himself. “I was thinking about trying the leg lifts or doing some cardio.”

        “Cardio first,” Bartz said behind them. He kicked his right leg over the bench and stood up with a flourish. He grabbed his towel from the end he wasn't using and snatched up his water bottle. “Terra teaches a class here, so I can get her to get in touch with you.”

        “Thanks, Bartz.”

        Bartz nodded and then began heading off. “See ya, love birds~! Stop by more often.”

        Leon scoffed in embarrassment but waved anyway. “Don't be a stranger.”

Using the hand he was holding the water bottle with, Bartz threw up a peace sign without looking to the couple. Cloud gave a little smile before pulling his phone out of his back pocket. He checked the time.

        “It's 3:58. Wanna start heading back?”

        Leon groaned. “I guess. They should be back by now, right?”

        “Sora's probably asking about where dinner is.”

They shared a laugh and began towards the locker room. Leon walked over to his locker and began twisting the lock combination. His right brow quirked up as he said the numbers in his mind. _Two. Eleven. Nine… teen…_ The lock popped open. Just as he began to remove it, he felt a hand touch against his arm.

        “Hey.”

He looked over to Cloud, who almost started to pull his hand away, but soon he changed his mind and gently rested his palm against Leon's arm.

        “Thank you.”

        “For…?”

        “For the kids. Sora and Roxas… they're good kids. You've done a lot to help take care of them.”

        Leon let the words settle in him before smiling warmly at his partner. “Couldn't've done it alone.”

        Cloud met his eyes. “I'm glad you didn't try… I'm glad I was there.”

        “Still here, Cloud.”

        “And I don't plan on leaving.”

Cloud moved his hand from Leon's arm up to his chin and drew the taller male closer. They shared a kiss, something soft and chaste, before drawing away. When they parted, Sora's ringtone filled the silence between them.

        “Oh look,” Cloud said before answering the call. He moved his free hand under his elbow. “Yes, Sora?”

        “ _Roxas wanted me to call you and ask when dinner was ready.”_

        “ _I did not!”_

        “You know it's almost four right? We can still have a late lunch.”

        Sora's voice was a little away from the phone when he said, _“Dude, he said a late lunch.”_

        “ _Awesome. Ask him if we can get an early dessert too.”_

        Cloud smiled a little. “You're not getting dessert after dinner. You can only have one or the other.”

        “ _Aw, man!”_ Sora shouted.

        “ _What? What'd he say?!”_

        “ _He said–!”_

Leon drew his fresh, not sweat dabbed towel out of the locker and grabbed his soap as well. He looked over to Cloud.

        “You're really putting your foot down, aren't you?”

        Cloud gave a nonchalant shrug, smirking as he did. His eyes fell closed. “Hey, someone has to.”

        “Mhm.”

Leon leaned down to give Cloud another peck and then he began towards the showers. He could hear Sora's excited voice on the other side of the phone. Roxas was probably yelling too, knowing him. He turned the corner and paused. This was what his life was now, going back to a full house with brace face smiles and twin tackle hugs. Leon huffed a laugh and rolled his shoulder.

He was glad he was here too to see it all. He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to add my boy Bartz. I swear I try to sneak him and Firion into everything I do. I have a lot of love for these two – Cloud and Leon. I think they were one of my earlier ships as well? Hm.
> 
> Also, if you like this, you can also [read it on tumblr](https://sayallfiend.tumblr.com/post/162617438379/). That's pretty neat.


End file.
